


Over slept.

by Sunsetrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is best Uncle, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Fighting, Friendship, He'll show no mercy to those who mess with the people under his protection, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), One Shot, Parental Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sympathetic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Takes place in an AU, don't mess with him, don't mess with his loved ones either, he's still the radio demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetrose/pseuds/Sunsetrose
Summary: After a long, tiring, day Alastor decides to sleep in. When he wakes up he discovers something very strange.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Over slept.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dapper Dresser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630) by [AppleDaddyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDaddyo/pseuds/AppleDaddyo), [Caffinatedkitti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedkitti/pseuds/Caffinatedkitti), [NotBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBrooke/pseuds/NotBrooke). 



> Heads up, this takes place in an au I've created. Here's a summary of it.
> 
> Instead of everything taking place in hell and all that, it’s about sorcerers, magic, and whatnot. The setting will take place in a pocket dimension that all dark mystics, that’s what criminal mystics are called, are thrown in. It’s a prison that changes the dark mystic, hence the animal features and everything, and can possibly warp a person's mind if they stay in it for too long. 
> 
> A dark mystic has to stay there for a minimum of one year. If they behave and demonstrate good behavior they’ll be put on a list and the council of mystics will review their progress and decide if they get to go home or not. If they continue to misbehave they won’t be put on the list until they do. That’ll be a problem though because the first dark mystic who was thrown in it, Lucius (That’s Charlie's Dad, I just changed the name.), created a kingdom there and named it Infernis (That's the Latin word Inferis with an extra N placed in it. Inferis is the Latin word for underworld, I think.). His time there as warped his mind and he refuses to change his ways. He even cast a spell that would cause the kingdom to be attacked every year so it doesn’t become overcrowded. 
> 
> Normal mystics monitor the pocket dimension and make sure nobody escapes. However, since Infernis is technically a kingdom they can’t prevent them from doing what are normally illegal things unless they want to start a war. So, they send people out in hopes of trying to help the criminals become better people. These normal mystics have protection against the harsh and dangerous atmosphere. They retain their normal form and won’t go crazy. But, it’s up to the dark mystic whether they want to receive the help or not.

Yet another day was drawing to a close in Infernis. The red-colored sky would be dark in a few hours. Dark mystics, who all had bizarre animal and monster-like features and bodies, crowded the streets as everyone went about their business. Some were even fighting in some alleyways. Hardly anyone paid any attention to the brawls. It was common for such acts to occur and everyone who has lived there long enough has grown used to it.

Despite everyone's strange appearance, one individual stood out amongst the crowd. This person was a tall man, who sported short red hair with black tips and black and red streaks that extended from the top of his head, making him look like he had deer ears. He also had two small deer antlers on his head and his naturally yellow teeth were razor sharp. His eyes were unique. For they had red scleras, bright red irises, and black pupils. He wore a black and red oval-shaped monocle over his right eye. The deer-like man wore a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that crossed each other, dark red pinstripe coat, red-knotted bowtie, and burgundy gloves and dress pants. If one were to look underneath his black dress shoes they'd see red deer hoofprints engraved on the soles. 

This dark mystic was named Alastor, the Radio Demon. A powerful, corrupted, sorcerer who's been able to topple overlords who've been in power for centuries. The crowd parted for him. It was painfully obvious that everyone wanted to avoid him in fear of accidentally angering him. It was common knowledge to steer clear of him. Not like Alastor cared. He actually wanted people to be afraid of him. At least, the ones who didn't make it onto his list of enemies.

The Radio Demon hummed to himself as he trotted to his destination and had his hands clasped behind his back. Occasionally he'd glance at someone just to see their reaction. Just about everyone would stiffen in fear and look away. Such reactions amused him. It was entertaining to see that he struck fear in dark mystics.

When he came to a crosswalk he patiently waited to cross. He hardly noticed that everyone was giving him some breathing room. The dark mystic was on his way to a little park to meet someone. Typically when he would meet up with someone it was to 'conduct business'. However, not this time. 

As he crossed the street he kept a sharp eye out for the person he was meeting. He didn't want to miss them nor be late. He was on time, but still. Time had a way of slipping away unexpectedly. That was something he wanted to avoid.

After a few minutes of searching around the little park, Alastor spotted a young girl sitting on a bench. A backpack was resting on her lap as she swung her feet. She looked about eight and wore a blue dress with a floral pattern and white-collar, white socks, and black dress shoes. Her shoulder-length black hair was curled and had on a blue headband. Her cat-like green eyes were fixed on a bird in the trees. She giggled as it chirped and flew away.

Just as she was looking for something else to look at her sights fell on a magazine on the ground. It was partly covered by leaves. Curiosity getting the best of her, she leaned forward to get a better look. When that proved to be fruitless she hopped off the bench, slinging her backpack on, and scurried to it. 

Alastor adjusted his monocle and looked at the magazine himself. Upon seeing the name he stiffened and ran towards the young girl. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her when he reached her. "I wouldn't look at that if I were you, Barbara. It's not for a lady's eyes."

She looked up at him and blinked owlishly. Unlike everyone else, she didn't immediately look at him in fear. She instead nodded at what he said and straightened up while smiling. "Hi, Alastor."

The Radio Demon smiled back. "Hello, my dear. Did you have a good day at school?"

She nodded. "Yeah. School was so much fun today. We got to pet a snake in science class today. Did you know that snakes scales are smooth and they can stretch out their jaws really wide to swallow prey?"

"Really now? That's very interesting. Sounds like you learned a lot."

Barbara nodded excitedly and offered him a toothy grin. Before he stood up he grabbed the magazine, seeing a very inappropriate picture of a woman on the cover, and used his magic to set it on fire. The young girl's eyes widened in amazement as the magazine burned. The dark mystic shook his head. "Such vile things should not be left out in the open like that. Especially in places where children could find them. In fact, these things shouldn't be made at all."

The young girl tilted her head in confusion. "Why? Is it not nice? What's in it?"

He shook his head again. "No, it's not. You'll understand when you're older, my dear."

Barbara nodded and continued to watch the magazine burn. When it was finally destroyed Alastor flicked his opposite hand and the ashes disappeared. She clapped as he dusted off his hands. "That was so cool. Can you teach me to do that?"

He chuckled. "Maybe someday. If your Mother allows me, that is. May I have your bag, please?"

"Sure." She said as she handed him her backpack.

He slipped it on his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms. Due to him being taller than the average person Barbara only reached his waist. Keeping up with him would be a bit hard for her. Carrying her would make things easier for her. "Now, it's time to go. I promised your Mother I would get you home safe and get you home safe I shall. I am a man of my word."

Barbara giggled. "Okay."

With that said Alastor began the walk to Barbara's home. As he walked the young girl looked around, giddy that she was now able to see things she couldn't from the ground, and the two were earning stares from other dark mystics. It wasn't every day you see the Radio Demon carry a child in his arms. 

As they stopped at a crosswalk Alastor glanced at Barbara. "Do you want to hear a joke?" She nodded eagerly. "Why was the broom late for work?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"It overswept!" 

The two laughed and an audience laugh track sounded around them. After a moment the young girl got an idea. "Hey, Alastor. Can February march?"

The Radio Demon smiled a bit more. "I don't know. Can February march?"

"No. But, April may!"

They laughed again and the laugh track once again sounded. "Oh. That's a good one, my dear. You have the makings of a great comedian." He turned to a dark mystic standing next to him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The goat-like dark mystic immediately nodded and let out a nervous laugh, clearly caught off guard with the infamous Radio Demon addressing him. Said infamous dark mystic chuckled and continued to his destination when everyone was allowed to cross the street. As the two got closer to Barbara's house the buildings around them began to look run down and old. It was clear the neighborhood they were approaching wasn't all the great.

Barbara suddenly spoke up. "Alastor."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Do you think I could be a radio host when I grow up?"

He glanced at her. "Of course. You can be anything you want to be. Not even the sky's the limit for you!"

She giggled and grinned. Alastor continued to offer her his signature smile as they came to her neighborhood. While all the houses were old they looked well maintained enough to live in. Not very many people were out and about. The few that were weren't too phased by the sight of Alastor. It was clear this wasn't his first time there.

The Radio Demon approached a small house with faded blue paint. In the front yard was a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties, early thirties. Her dark blue hair was in a bun and she wore a nurse's uniform. She sported cat ears on her head and had blue cat-like eyes. Upon seeing the powerful dark mystic carrying the young girl the woman smiled and waved at them. Barbara waved back. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good day at school today?"

"I did. I learned a lot."

Alastor put her down and handed the young girl her bag when he walked onto the grass of their front lawn. "Good afternoon, Margaret."

The woman nodded. "Good afternoon, Alastor." She bent down when her daughter ran up to her. "How about you go inside and start on your schoolwork. Okay, pumpkin."

"Okay." Piped Barbara and she scampered inside the house.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Said Margaret as she stood up and watched her daughter scamper into their home.

Alastor chuckled. "She was no trouble, my dear. I don't mind making sure the little darling gets home safely."

The woman let out a tired sigh. "I'm incredibly grateful that you do. I don't know what we would do without your help. You've been a blessing to me and everyone in this neighborhood."

Her expression was one he knew all too well. It was one that he often saw on his Mother growing up. The Radio Demon walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a gentle close-lipped smile. "Margaret. You know I'm more than happy to help. I know the hardships single Mothers face. Whenever you, or anyone else under my protection, needs assistance with anything I'll help, no strings attached."

Margaret offered him a thankful smile. "I think I can speak for everyone when saying thank you. I don't know why you're so interested in helping us. But, it's none of my business. Thank you again, Alastor."

He took her hand in his and politely kissed it. "It's my pleasure, my dear. You and little Barbara take care. Give me a call if you need anything."

With nothing else to say the dark mystic turned to leave. They both waved bye to each other as he left. A few residents also waved at him, which he returned. This run-down neighborhood mostly consisted of single parents, singles living on their own, and struggling families. Times were difficult for the people of Infernis. Especially for singles and families who didn't deserve to be in this prison. Being raised by a single Mother during tough times himself, he sympathized with such people and wanted to help them as much as he could. 

As he neared a four-way street he noticed some children about to cross, only to stop as a car sped right past them. Alastor's eye twitched in annoyance. This four-way street didn't have any stop signs or crosswalks. A clear violation of public safety!

With a snap of his fingers stop signs appeared on the corners along with crosswalks on the streets. The children looked at the new additions in amazement. The Radio Demon chuckled and continued on his way.

"Be carefully Daddy!"

"Don't worry. Your old man can handle this. No sweat!"

Alastor stopped and looked in the direction of the familiar voices. In the front yard of a faded green painted house were two children and a man. The man was on a ladder that was propped up against a large tree while the two five-year-old children, a boy, and a girl, were standing on the ground nearby. He was trying to coax a black and white cat to come to him.

The man had short black hair and wore a red shirt, overalls, and black boots. He also had tiger stripes on his skin, tiger-like eyes, and claws. The girl had on a simple green dress and white shoes. The boy had a blue shirt and black trousers and shoes. They were both the spitting image of their Father.

Alastor's eyes widened in panic and immediately ran up to them. "Walter! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" He scolded. "Your heart problems are bad enough! You don't need to add a broken limb or neck to your list of concerns."

Walter rolled his eyes. "I'm not completely helpless and fragile, Al. I think I can handle getting a cat down from a tree. I'm using my single Dad powers for this!"

The little girl waved at him. "Hi, Alastor."

He briefly glanced at the children. "Hello, Sandra. Hello to you too, James."

The single Father continued his attempt to get the cat to come to him. The cat made no signs that she wanted to come to him. Even dangling a piece of string didn't get the stubborn cats' attention.

Alastor watched him carefully, ready to step in or catch him if he fell. He was beginning to think that he wouldn't need to take over until Walter almost slipped off the ladder. This scared both the kids and the Radio Demon himself. The powerful dark mystic finally had enough. "For goodness sakes man, get down from there! You're scaring the living daylights out of us. I'll get the cat down."

Walter let out a shaky breath. Nearly falling scared him as well. "I think I'll do just that."

As he climbed down Alastors shadow extended away from him and slowly began making its way to the tree. The kids saw this and turned to him. Sandra spoke first. "Wait, Alastor. The kitty might get scared if you use your shadow to get her."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah. What if she falls and gets hurt? We don't want the kitty to get hurt." 

Alastor chuckled and looked at the kids. "You don't have to worry about that. Cats always land on their feet. But, very well." His shadow returned to him. "If it makes you two feel better, I'll get her down manually."

With that said the Radio Demon climbed up the ladder and tried to coax the cat to him. "Hey, there sweetheart. Do you want to come down from there? Come on, dear."

All the cat did was look at him. Walter stood nearby in case he needed to catch Alastor. "That cat is more stubborn than me. I think we're going to have to use a different approach."

Alastor hummed in agreement. "I quite agree, my friend. I believe I have just the solution."

With a slight flick of his wrist, a small fish appeared in his hand. He held it out to the cat. "Here you go. Do you want some yummy fish, darling? I bet you do."

That definitely got the cat's attention. She sniffed the air and walked up to Alastor. After sniffing the fish she grabbed it in her jaws. The dark mystic took this opportunity to grab the kitty. "Got ya."

He carefully climbed down and set the cat down on the ground. The cat wasted no time walking away with her snack. The kids cheered and Walter grinned. Alastor took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience."

"Thank _you_ , Al." Corrected Walter. 

"Yeah." Pipped Sandra. "Now the kitty can go back home."

"Indeed she can." Said Alastor as he brushed off his sleeves. "Now, do you three need help with anything else?"

The single Father shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind."

James tugged on his Dad's sleeve. "What about the leak in the kitchen sink?"

"I'll take care of that myself." He shrugged. "How hard can it be? It's just a little leak." He struck a pose. "I'll use my single Dad powers to fix it."

After a brief moment, Alastor sighed and slipped off his jacket. "Let me give you a hand with that. I've fixed water leaks before. I can show you how it's done."

* * *

The sun had long since set and everything was shrouded in darkness. In the forest near the city, everything was almost silent. A few nocturnal animals could be heard and a pleasant warmth had filled the air. Summer was coming to an end. Soon cooler weather would take over.

Deep in the forest set a cabin. It didn't look all that exciting on the outside. But, on the inside, the house was decorated in a classy 1920s and 30s decor. It was spotless and well kept. The house did belong to Alastor after all. 

When the master of the house finally arrived he leaned against the front door after locking it. He let out a tired sigh as he unbuttoned his jacket and untied his bowtie. After he had helped Walter with the water leak he helped a few more residents in the neighborhood. Then he had some business to take care of. It was mostly closing some deals he had made and making sure everything was okay. Honesty, he didn't know what would happen if he wasn't around. 

"Everything would probably crash and burn. Literally in some places, maybe." He muttered to himself.

While he was commonly known as an incredibly dangerous dark mystic and shady deal maker he was also known for keeping things in order. He kept corrupted and inappropriate businesses at bay and whatnot. He was far from a good person, but he wasn't without a moral compass and compassion. If he truly didn't care then he wouldn't be extending a helping hand to everyone under his protection.

After a moment Alastor pushed himself off the door and trotted into his living room. He slipped off his jacket and all but collapsed into his armchair. To say he looked and felt exhausted would be an understatement. The dark mystic couldn't remember the last time he had a full night's sleep. He constantly stayed busy. There was always work to be done and other dark mystics to keep in line or dispose of.

If he continued to sit there then he'd end up falling asleep. Sleeping in a chair wasn't exactly comfortable. He knew from experience the consequences of that.

Alastor finally heaved himself out of the chair and trotted upstairs into his room. He laid his jacket on top of his laundry hamper and slipped off his bowtie. After taking off his waistcoat and laying it on top of his jacket he trotted back downstairs. As much as he wanted to go to bed now he knew he couldn't deny his body the substance it needed. Some jambalaya sounded nice. It was always his go-to meal and specialty.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Alastor would've liked. The sound of his alarm clock ringing jolted him from his slumber. He groaned into his pillow and slammed his hand on the confound contraption, turning it off. 

He let his hand fall back onto the bed and he continued to lay on his stomach. It felt like he just crawled into bed and didn't even get the chance to fall asleep. He still felt so exhausted. 

The dark mystic glanced at his window and saw that the sun wasn't even peeking through the curtains. He always made an effort to rise before daybreak. Waking up at that time was part of his daily routine.

A few moments passed before Alastor took a deep breath and rolled over onto his side, back facing the window. Screw it. He was going to sleep in today. He worked himself to his limits almost every day and ran on little sleep. His body finally had enough. He was going to let himself sleep in this one time. After all, a couple more hours wouldn't hurt.

As he felt himself drift off once more he couldn't help but feel happy that he was allowing himself some more sleep. With everything that he did he needed it.

* * *

Upon waking up again Alastor was met with the sight of sunlight filtering through his closed curtains. A few birds could be heard outside. It sounded like a great morning.

Alastor breathed deeply and smiled as he woke up. He felt amazing! The last time he felt that well-rested was when he was a kid. A few more hours of rest really did wonders. Maybe he would let himself sleep in more often. 

As he sat up and stretched he suddenly fell into a coughing fit. He covered his mouth as he tried to calm himself. Something wasn't right. Why did his room feel so stuffy and the air smell so stale? 

When he looked around his room he noticed that everything, including himself, was covered in a thick layer of dust. That wasn't right. He dusted not too long ago. Why was everything so dusty?

With a snap of his fingers, the dust vanished. After slipping out of bed he opened the curtains and gripped the edge of the window to open it. It was stuck. That wasn't right. He had opened the window a few nights ago and it had opened with ease. It shouldn't be stuck at all.

After a little more effort Alastor got the window open. Warm fresh air flooded into the room. The dark mystic coughed a bit more before leaning out the window. He breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds. 

As much as he wanted to take in the fresh air all morning he had to get ready for the day. Tearing himself from the window he made his way to his closet. However, he was in for another surprise.

Moths were all over his clothes! He could see where they've been eating on them too. 

The Radio Demon was speechless. "What?.... How?"

How did this happen?! This couldn't happen overnight. It was beginning to look like he slept for more than a few hours. 

With another snap of his fingers, the moths disappeared and his clothes were mended and cleaned. Sighing, he decided to see how the rest of his house looked. Peeking into the hallway revealed that everything else was also covered in a thick layer of dust. He could even see spider webs on the ceiling. 

Alastor fell into another coughing fit as he breathed in the dusty air. A handkerchief appeared in his free hand and he covered his nose and mouth with it. Dust never agreed with him. One of the many reasons why he kept his house so clean.

As he strolled through his home, inspecting it, he saw everything was dirty and covered in dust and cobwebs. His furniture looked terrible as well. It looked like nobody has been here in years!

His trip to the kitchen was no better. When he briefly opened the fridge he was met with an unexpected, and unpleasant, sight. All of his food had gone bad! He had a feeling his pantry would be no better. 

Now he was positive that he had slept longer than he had intended. None of this could happen overnight nor would he let it happen in the first place. He mentally noted to never sleep in again.

He snapped his fingers and his entire house was cleaned and all his food was replaced with fresh. Alastor removed his handkerchief from his face and sighed. "That's the last time I sleep in."

With his house cleaned the dark mystic began getting ready for the day. He had some coffee and got cleaned up. After putting on his usual clothes and monocle he locked up his house and made his way into town.

Everything was pretty much the same except for some differences. Some businesses were gone and there were new ones as well. There were also people staring at him in complete shock. That was surprising since he usually was looked at in terror and nervousness by strangers.

How long did he sleep? A few months? No. His house wouldn't have been that dirty and dusty after a few months. He slept for much longer than that.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a familiar voice yelling 'let go' and 'give it back'. He stopped and listened. The distressed voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl. He knew that voice all too well. 

His eyes widened in panic and his blood turned to ice. "Barbara!"

Alastor immediately booked it in the direction her voice was coming from. A few dark mystics had to practically jump out of his way, but he didn't care. Saving little Barbara was much more important than making sure to not run into someone. He hoped she was okay and he reached her in time.

He skidded to a stop and looked in an alleyway. There he saw little Barbara being tormented by two teenage boys. Both had wolf features to them. They were trying to take her backpack away from her. One of them had enough and roughly pushed her to the ground. This pissed him off. What the heck were these kids doing? Picking on a younger child was low and petty. Someone needed to teach these brats a lesson!

When Barbara hit the ground the two boys laughed. Just as they were opening her bag a shadow loomed over them. The air grew cold and heavy. They looked up only to see the Radio Demon himself standing behind their latest victim. The shadows on the ground crept up on both the walls and static could literally be felt lapping onto them. Alastor's smile was wide and menacing, his razor-sharp teeth appearing to be even sharper. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stared unblinking at them.

"Tormenting those who are younger and weaker than you isn't very polite, young men." He said in a dangerously low, static-filled, voice. His pupils turned into radio dials and he tilted his head as red symbols appeared around him. His voice grew a bit lower and the static thickened when he spoke again. "I suggest you give the little lady back her bag. You don't want to test my patience." 

The two boys looked at him in complete terror and disbelief. The one holding the bag dropped it as he backed away. "What?....What the fuck?!"

As he ran off his friend joined him. "Shit! He's back! He's really back!"

Alastor simmered down and returned to normal. He watched in amusement as the two teenage boys ran away. Stupid kids. Hopefully, they learned their lesson now.

As the area returned to normal he turned his attention to Barbara. The young girl continued to sit on the ground in shock. She recognized that voice. But, didn't think she'd ever hear it again.

Alastor gently picked her up and set her on her feet. He dusted off the solid blue dress she had on. "Are you alright, my dear? Hopefully, those boys learned their lesson now. Come now. Look at me, please."

He gently turned her around to face him and offered her a soft smile. Even as he gave her a soft look Barbara gazed at him in shock. The dark mystic straightened up. "What's the matter, darling? You look like you've seen a ghost."

As he said that he noticed something different about her. She was taller. The last time he saw her she reached his waist. Now she came to his lower abdomen. She looked older as well. No longer did she look like the little girl he was used to seeing. She looked like she was in the beginnings of her preteens and her hair was almost to her waist and straight.

He was about to comment on her sudden growth spurt when tears began dripping down her face. The Radio Demon immediately kneeled down and used his handkerchief to wipe them away. "Please don't cry, Barbara. I apologize if I scared you. I only wanted to get those boys to leave you alone. I would never intentionally scare or harm you."

She shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it, darling? What's wro-"

He was cut off when she suddenly threw her arms around him and started bawling. This earned a little 'Oh my' from him. He was taken back by the sudden physical contact. Typically one would be throttled by him if they dared touch him. Alastor really didn't like to be touched. However, his morals forbade him from harming children. Also, this was little Barbara who was hugging him. He would never become angry at her for giving him a hug while she was upset.

After a moment's hesitation, Alastor hugged her back. "My dear girl, whatever is the matter?" His voice was filled with concern. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I thought-" She breathed sharply. "I thought you were dead."

This caused the dark mystic to stiffen. She thought he was dead? My goodness. How long did he sleep?

He let out a nervous laugh. "Dead. Oh no. Rest assured I'm very much alive. If I had perished then you would know for a fact that I did. I'm not going to kick the bucket without a fight."

He gently pulled out of the hug and wiped a few more of her tears away. "It's okay Barbara. It's alright. I'm fine and here now. I'm alright."

Barbara finally began to calm down and nodded at what he said. He was right. He was alive and okay. She lightly smiled. Alastor stood back up as he put away his handkerchief and gave her his signature grin. "There's that lovely award-winning smile. Now you're fully dressed! I take it you're on your way to school?"

Alastor's shadow extended from him and picked up Barbara's backpack, giving it back to her. The young girl took it from the shadow and looked back at the Radio Demon as it returned to him. "Um, Alastor. It's summer break." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Already? My, my. Time sure does fly by. Speaking of time, when did you get so tall? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in your preteens."

This caused Barbara to blink in surprise. Did he not know how long he was gone? She dug into her bag, pulled out a newspaper page, and handed it to him. "I think you should read the date. Particularly the year."

He took it from her and chuckled, trying to keep his attitude lighthearted for her sake. He adjusted his monocle to get a better look at it. "Did I forget an important day or holiday? I'm usually good at remembering such things. What's so important about-"

Alastor cut himself off when his gaze fell on the date. His eyes widened in shock and he stiffened. The last time he checked the year it was 1954. Now it was 1957. 

Three years. He had slept for three years. He couldn't believe he slept that long. No wonder his house looked like it had been abandoned and things looked different. It was because he had slept for three freaking years!

"I'm eleven now, by the way." Said Barbara. "Where have you been all this time?"

He lightly sighed. "Let's just say that I'm never sleeping in ever again. What happened while I was gone?"

This got the young girls' attention and began talking a bit fast. "Lots of things. This creepy dark mystic named Vox showed up and has been causing trouble. There's been talk about destroying our neighborhood. Our favorite park has been trashed. Then there's that dirty business that moved in not too long ago. There's also-" 

He held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down, my dear. I caught the part about there being talk about your neighborhood being destroyed. What's that all about?"

"I don't know why they want to do that. But, Mom and the other adults have been trying to put a stop to it. I'm actually heading to our favorite cafè now. Walter is supposed to babysit me and a few other kids as our parents try to put a stop to whatever is happening."

He nodded. "I see. I think I'll give your Mother and everyone else a hand. Whoever is doing this will listen to me. May I have your bag, please?"

Barbara nodded and handed him her bag. He placed the newspaper page back in it and slung it on his shoulder. He then scooped her up in his arms. "I'll take you to the café. Do you know where your Mother and everyone else are?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Sorry."

"It's quite alright, my dear. I'll find where the meeting is taking place. I'll use my magical powers to find it."

This earned a little giggle from Barbara. As he began to make his way to the café she laid her head on his shoulder. She was so glad he was alive and alright. Alastor didn't say anything when she did that. He knew she was relieved to see him again and let her cling to him as he carried her. 

He continued to get shocked stares as he walked, but ignored them. Let those dark mystics stare at him in surprise as much as they wanted. Soon they'll look at him in fear again. He was going to make sure everyone in the kingdom knew he was still alive and wasn't going to put up with everyone undoing his hard work. Most importantly, he was going to remind everyone what happens when they mess with his friends. Nobody hurts those under his protection and gets away with it! 

When they finally came to the cafè Alastor noticed some new faces in the group of children. It looks like they had some new people to move into that rundown neighborhood. No matter. He was always happy to meet potential new friends. Just like with the others, they'll be under his protection too.

He let Barbara down and handed her backpack to her. She slung it on and ran to the others. "Guys! You won't believe who's back."

The other kids looked at her and then set their sights on the Radio Demon. The ones who knew him stared at him in disbelief while the new ones just looked at him in shock and fear. It wasn't long before the ones who knew him all ran up to him.

He was tackled to the ground and some of them were crying as they hugged him. The dark mystic let out a rich laugh, not caring that he was being touched again. "Oh my. It's wonderful to see you, children, again as well. I must say, you've all grown so much!"

Sandra looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "We missed you so much. Where have you been? Are you okay?"

He gave them all an apologetic look. "My apologies everyone. I didn't mean to be away for so long. To put it simply, I'm never sleeping in ever again. I assure you I'm perfectly fine. I'm so sorry for causing you so much worry." He managed to shift into a kneeling position and tried to comfort the crying children. "Come now. Everything is fine now. I'm here and I'm going to help your parents save your home. How about you all show me your beautiful smiles? After all, you're never fully dressed without one."

As the kids calmed down one of the new ones looked at the scene in curiosity. She's always been told that the Radio Demon was pure evil and would hurt anyone who gets in his way. But, he was acting so friendly to her friends and didn't seem all that scary.

Seeing as everyone was simmering down Alastor made a move to stand up when he saw one of the new kids approach him. She looked like she was about five or six years old. Her skin tone was tanned, freckles decorated her face, and her waist-length black hair had a blue shine to it. She wore a simple green dress, black dress shoes, and a green bow that was pinned to the back of her hair. Her blue eyes were trained on him and displayed her nervousness.

He remained in his kneeling position as she came up to him. He offered her a gentle close-lipped smile and held out his hand. "Hello, my dear. I take it you're new? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Alastor."

She looked at his hand and then back at him. After a brief moment of hesitation, she shook it. "My name's Dorothy. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Alastor. "

He chuckled. "Just Alastor is fine, darling."

The young girl offered him a nervous grin, showing off razor-sharp teeth. "Okay. I've been told you were scary and mean. But, you're not that scary."

Alastor chuckled again and stood up. "I'm only mean to those who are mean to me. If someone is nice to me, then I'm nice back. Plus, I don't harm children. You have nothing to worry about. I'd never harm a single hair on your pretty little head."

Dorothy giggled and her smile grew. He was glad he was able to put her at ease. While he wanted to be feared, that only applied to certain people. Specifically his enemies. People like the ones who were under his protection didn't fall into that category. Them fearing him was the last thing he wanted. People who didn't deserve to be in this harsh prison gave him no reason to be on his list of enemies.

"Kids," Called a familiar female voice. A woman dressed in a café uniform emerged from the back rooms. Her strawberry blond hair was in a bun and her amber eyes were fixed on the group of kids. "I just got a call from Walter. He got into a little accident. He's alright, but won't be able to-"

She cut herself off when she saw Alastor. Like the kids who knew him, she didn't look at him in fear. Instead, her expression was a mixture of shock and relief. The Radio Demon offered her a kind smile. "Roza. It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry for being gone for so long."

As tears gathered in her eyes she quickly wiped them away. "I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it is to see you again, Alastor."

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't cry, my dear. I've already seen enough tears shed when seeing me today. I promise to never scare you like that ever again."

The barista nodded and smiled up at him. "Hopefully you can keep that. It's a good thing you're here. Walter was involved in a minor accident. He's fine, but can't babysit the kids right now. Do you think you could? I don't think I can watch them and work at the same time."

Alastor hummed in thought. "I'm afraid I can't either. I have work to do as well. But, I think I know someone who can."

The dark mystic snapped his fingers and glanced at an empty table. In a flash of green light and weird symbols, a chair appeared at the table and an anthropomorphic cat with wings was sitting in it. He had a playing card theme to him and his fur was black and white. A hat sat on top of his head and a red bowtie was around his neck. A bottle of beer was in his hand and he looked freaked out by what just happened. First, he was in a bar now he was in a cafè. There was only one person who would do this to him. Quickly glancing around proved his hunch when his sights fell upon the familiar red-clad man.

"You! You're still alive?!" He hissed.

Alastor merely smiled. "Ah. Husker, my good friend. Glad you could make it."

Husk just growled. "Don't you 'Husker' me, you sonuva-"

The Radio Demon cut him off and wagged a finger. "Nu uh uh. There are children here."

Glancing around the room once more proved he was right. He didn't see the kids there at first. The gambler facepalmed. "What do you want with me this time?"

Alastor whizzed next to him and put an arm around him. "My friend, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to and these little darlings need a babysitter. So, I took it upon myself to volunteer your services. You're wonderful with children, after all. I hope that's okay."

Husk looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you sh-kidding me?"

"Hmm." A beeping sound came from him and he shook his head. "No, I don't think so!"

The gambler shoved him away as an audience laugh track sounded. "You disappear for three freaking years and decide to pull me out of nowhere when you come back?! Where the heck were you anyway?!"

Alastor's smile widened. "Aw, Husker. I didn't know you cared. Did you miss me that much?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he covered in fur then his face would've turned red. Before he could sputter something Dorothy walked up to him. "Wow. You look so cool. I love your hat. Are you a magician?" 

The rest of the kids gathered around him.

"Can you show us a magic trick?" asked James.

Sandra nodded. "Pretty please?"

Alastor chuckled at the adorable sight. Kids never changed. "I see they've already taken a liking to you. Good. Since you have everything under control I'll be on my way."

As he turned to leave Barbara tugged on his jacket. "Wait. Do you really have to leave? Can you stay with us, please?"

He looked at her and saw the other kids were looking at him too. It pained him to leave them when he just came back. But, he had work to do. The dark mystic sighed. "As much as I would love to stay, I can't. There are things I need to do. Saving your home is one of them."

Barbara let go of him and looked away sadly. "Okay."

He knew she wanted him to stay because she was afraid he'd disappear again. Perhaps he could ease her worries. "My dear girl. If you're afraid I'll disappear again, rest assured I won't." He turned to face her and the other kids and placed a hand on his chest while holding up his free one. "I, Alastor McCree, promise to never vanish like that ever again. If I ever need to leave for any reason I'll give you forewarning first."

The young girl smiled and lightly giggled. Hearing him say that he promised to not disappear again put her at ease. "Promise?"

He kneeled down and briefly placed a hand on her head. "I promise." He stood up. "You children be good, okay? I need to get going. I'll see you all later."

They all waved bye to him as he left and Husk just watched. He knew when the Radio Demon was being serious. The promise he just made was one of the few he knew he'd keep. Honestly, he didn't think he'd ever see the a-hole act like that. Of course, he knew he had others under his protection and would do anything to ensure their safety. But, hearing it and actually seeing it were two different things.

He sighed and put down his drink. "Pulls me out of nowhere and leaves me with a bunch of kids. Didn't even answer my question on where he was all this time."

Barbara walked up to him. "He did say he wasn't going to sleep in ever again when the subject came up. I think he was sleeping."

That caught Husk by surprise. "He was sleeping all this time? How the heck does a person sleep for three freaking years?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office building, Margret and some others were trying to put a stop to the plans on destroying their home. Their opponents were all vulture-like dark mystics and the newest up and coming overlord, Vox. He was sitting in a chair with a smug grin on his face. If you could even call it that. He had a television for a head. His right eye was red with light-blue pupils and the left one had black stripes and a jagged pupil. His teeth were sharp and light blue. For his attire, he wore a striped tuxedo, black and red striped shirt, white-ish blue undershirt, red bowtie, and a black top hat with red and blue broadcast designs.

"You can't do this to us!" Cried Margaret. Her hair was in a bun and she wore black and white business clothes. "This is our home! Besides, why build another television broadcasting station? There's already one in the city."

Vox decided to chime in. "That one is poorly managed and neglected. Your area is perfect to make a fresh start. Think of the possibilities. Open your eyes and look at the bigger picture."

"All I see is someone who thinks they can do whatever they want!" Countered an eel-like woman. Her tail swished angrily underneath her black skirt and she gripped the bottom of her white blouse in irritation. "We're all struggling families and singles. If you tear our neighborhood down then that leaves us with no place to go. We can't afford to move somewhere else!"

Before anyone could argue with her there was a knock at the door. Everyone went quiet and confusion filled the air. Who could that be? One of the vulture dark mystics trotted to the door and opened it. His eyes widened upon seeing who was at the door. It was Alastor.

His eyes glowed red with anger and his microphone-staff, which was nestled in the crook of his arm, glowed as well. Fury and determination seeped from his body. Oh boy, was he pissed. 

The vulture-like mystic stiffened and his blood ran cold. He made a move to slam the door shut, but Alastor caught it before he could do that. Despite having gloves on his claws dug into the wood, cracking it. He forced the door open, not caring that he almost knocked the opposite dark mystic down, and strolled inside. Even though he was furious he still had his signature grin and spoke in a friendly tone. "Good morning everyone! I heard you were having a meeting and decided to invite myself to see if I could help." 

Everyone in the room had expressions that ranged from shock, terror, and relief. The only one who wasn't surprised by seeing the Radio Demon was Vox. He merely stared at him in irritation and curiosity. He had no idea who he was and was irked that he had interrupted their meeting.

Margaret gazed at Alastor in disbelief and relief. He was alive. Alastor was alive! Tears gathered in her eyes and she walked up to him. "Al? Is that really you?"

The dark mystic chuckled. His composer softened as she approached. "Yes, my dear. It's me."

As tears spilled out of her eyes she threw her arms around him. "Oh my gosh. I thought we lost you. I'm so happy you're back."

A few others on her side teared up as well. Alastor's face softened and he used his handkerchief to dry Margret's tears. "I'm so sorry for worrying you all. I promise to never do that again. Please don't cry. I've already seen enough tears shed when seeing me." He unsummoned his staff and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come now. Smile. This is a business meeting, after all. You all need to be fully dressed."

As everyone simmered down Vox stood up and walked up to Alastor and Margaret. "Excuse me. This is a private meeting. I would appreciate it if you left."

Alastor looked up and blinked in surprise upon seeing the TV dark mystic. He was the same height as him. But, what really got his attention was his head. As he put away his handkerchief he continued to stare at him.

After a few moments of silence, Alastor snorted and threw his head back, roaring in laughter. He had to hold onto Margaret for support, he was laughing so hard. "Hahaha! Oh. Oh my goodness! Your head! You-you really got the short end of the stick!"

As he continued to laugh Vox merely stared at him in slight irritation. He's grown used to people laughing at his appearance. But, that didn't mean it still didn't bother him. He's learned to let people laugh at first and teach them not to afterward. Throttling this man for interrupting the meeting and laughing at him was going to be fun.

Vox crossed his arms as Alastor began to calm down. When he was beginning to finally stop laughing the TV dark mystic raised an eyebrow. "Are you done?"

Alastor giggled slightly before straightening up. "Yes." He turned to face him. "Let me introduce myself. I am Alastor. May I inquire what your name is?"

"Vox." He said simply. "You're the famous Radio Demon? I expected something more....flashy."

Upon hearing his name Alastors composer darkened. "So, you're the one little Barbara told me about." He walked up to him. "She told me you've been causing trouble. Let me make this clear." 

He stopped in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes. The static in his voice thickened and his eyes glowed in fury. "These people are under my protection. Threaten them, you threaten me and I don't take kindly to threats. Trust me. You don't want to make me your enemy."

Vox merely smiled in a smug fashion. "Really now? Tough words coming from someone who's been missing for the past three years. Were all those stories about you all talk and no bite?"

Everyone in the room stiffened and stared at Vox like he was crazy. He just insulted Alastor's power. Nobody _ever_ insulted him like that and walked away unscathed. 

There was a heavy, deafening, silence in the air. Everyone almost jumped when Alastor began chuckling darkly. His smile widened as he continued to stare at Vox. "Margaret, dear. How about you and everyone else take a coffee break. I'll take over from here."

The single mother nodded after a moment. She knew what was about to happen and was becoming a bit nervous. "Okay."

As everyone left the eel woman walked up to her, wringing her hands in a nervous fashion. "Margret, what's going on? Why is the Radio Demon here and why is he helping us? Isn't he a villain?"

She gave her a small smile to try to put her at ease. "I'll explain later. Right now, rest assured that he'll help us. Don't let those stories about him scare you too much. He's always been helpful when it comes to people like us."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, two men with goat horns were standing near the office building smoking and chatting. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of breaking glass overhead. They looked up only to see that Vox was thrown through a window. He flew through the air and crash-landed onto the ground. The dark mystic's clothes were torn and bloodstained. Even his face screen was cracked and flickering.

Alastor teleported to the ground as the TV dark mystic tried to stand up. He then punched him in the face, almost punching through the screen and cracking it even more. Vox fell back onto the ground and the Radio Demon stomped on his ribs. His sadistic smile widened as he felt them crack. It was always so satisfying to put a new dark mystic in their place. 

"My oh my. Is that all you got? You didn't even manage to land a hit on me." He applied more pressure onto his ribs. "Looks like you're all talk and no bite."

He got off of him and walked to his side, hands clasped behind his back. "Since this is our first time meeting I won't kill you. I generally don't dispose of new dark mystics such as yourself." As Vox's cracked screen flickered Alastor leaned down a bit, looking him in the eyes. Static in his voice thickened and his eyes turned to radio dials. "Be warned, though. If you ever cross me again I won't be so merciful. I will not tolerate those who mess with me and those under my protection."

With that said he straightened up and returned to normal. As he walked away he turned to face the nearby street. "It seems I need to let everyone know I'm back. I wonder how many more dark mystics I'll have to throttle and dispose of."

He summoned his staff and thought for a moment. Perhaps he'll do something flashy. Yeah. That sounded nice. He loved being the center of attention, after all.

His microphone glowed and six shadow figures appeared. Three men and three women. These were some souls he's trapped inside his staff. They all had a glowing outline to them, each had a different color, and had the same deer antlers as him. 

Alastor took a deep breath and music began playing around him. He turned to the shadow men. "Alright gentlemen, I want you to repeat after me, just how I do it. Ready?" He tapped his foot a bit. "~Ra-da da da dada dada da da.~" He pointed his staff to them. "Your turn."

They repeated him. "~Ra-da da da dada dada da da.~"

He walked past them. "Very good now. ~Ra-da da da dada dada da da.~ Go ahead now."

"~Ra-da da da dada dada da da.~"

"Good golly!" He twirled a bit as his staff glowed. "~La-da dada da da ah.~" Flames appeared from his staff and he drew a circle around him, creating a circle of flames around him on the ground. Shadows with a red outlining spread around the area. "~La-da da da dada dada da ah.~" He turned his attention to the women. "Ladies!"

The female shadows repeated him. "~La-da da da dada dada da ah.~"

"Good golly!"

The flames around him increased and he used his staff to increase the shadows range. "~La da da dada da ah. La da da dada da ah.~" A shadow with a red outlining manifested behind Alastor and wrapped itself around him. "~La da da dada da ah. La da da dada da ah.~ Yeah!"

The shadow people disappeared and the flames around him increased in strength. A piano and a female shadow person appeared nearby. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the lovely Miss Betty, on keys!"

As Betty began playing Alastors eyes once again turned to radio dials and the shadows continued to grow. His smile grew and red symbols appeared around him. "~Oh yeah!~"

The shadows shot towards the city and Alastor had them go to certain areas. "Bring the beat back!"

All around the city giant deer antlers appeared from the ground. They were all pitch black and had a red outlining to them. The sclera in his eyes turned black and red outlines around the radio dials branched out in his eyes. Flames erupted from his staff and black and white energy crackled around him. His antlers grew as his power increased. When he felt it reach a certain peak he slammed his staff onto the ground, creating a burst of flames and black and white energy.

Alastor disappeared, along with the piano and Betty, and in his place was a giant deer. It towered over the buildings and looked like it was made out of TV static. It had a red and black monocle over the right eye and a huge menacing grin on its face. Its black antlers grew as it walked down the street. The two men who were smoking near the office building just stared at the scene in disbelief and horror.

The reactions from everyone else in the city were the same. All the cars either ran into one another, crashed into something, or stopped. Upon seeing the deer everyone knew that Alastor was back and he was pissed.

Back at the café Husk was showing the kids a card trick. He looked up to see the giant deer. It didn't take a mathematician to figure out the Radio Demon was furious. The gambler almost rolled his eyes at seeing his overly dramatic show of power. Some things never changed. Until he is done or someone picked up the kids he'll have to keep them distracted. They didn't need to see crap like that right now. 

When the deer came to a walking area with a fountain it stopped. Black shadows with a red outlining covered the area and created a large radio tower. A barrier made of shadows and spikes surrounded the base. The deer disappeared and the energy it was made out of shot up towards the radio tower.

Alastor appeared on one of the support beams near the top. He tightened his grip on his staff and gazed down at the ground. It looked like he was attracting an audience. That was good. He got everyone's attention. Now to make his broadcast to the rest of the kingdom. 

He turned his attention to his staff. "~Hello.~ Is this thing on?" He tapped the microphone. "Testing. Testing."

An eye appeared on the mic and it spoke. "I can hear you loud and clear. You're on the air, Al. Ready when you are."

He nodded. "Thank you."

After briefly fixing his bowtie he brought his staff closer to him. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is Alastor, the Radio Demon. It's come to my attention that a lot has happened in my absence these past three years." 

His sadistic smile returned and the static in his voice increased a bit. "It seems everyone needs to be reminded of who they're dealing with. Let me remind you all what happens when you cross me and mess with those under my protection."

* * *

Early evening had rolled around and Alastor was with Margaret and everyone else in their neighborhood. They were all throwing a block party to celebrate his return and their home being saved. Everyone was having fun and music played on the radios some had set out. The kids were either playing or eating a snack. The adults all mingled and were enjoying themselves. There were even those who didn't live in the neighborhood, but were still under his protection, attending the party.

As for Alastor, he was having fun as well. He even used his magic to create fireworks. All the kids cheered when they would see the explosion of colors in the sky. He smiled warmly seeing them so happy. He was also introduced to the new residences in the neighborhood. While they were leery of him due to the stories they've heard of him, he reassured them he wouldn't hurt them and to come to him if they needed help with anything. 

Alastor had fun entertaining the kids and he talked to some of the adults about what happened during his absence. A lot more had happened, that's for sure. It seemed he had his work cut out for him. But, it needed to be done. After all, lots of people depended on him. He's already let them down by being gone for three years. He refused to let that happen again.

As everyone mingled the Radio Demon plopped down in a chair to take a breather. Just thinking about the amount of work he had to do tired him out even more. Just as he was clearing his mind he heard someone scooting a chair next to him. He turned to see Barbara and smiled. "Is there something I can help you with, my dear?"

She shook her head. "No, just wanted to sit next to you. May I?"

He nodded. "Of course you can. I would like that."

She grinned and sat down in the chair. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Were you really asleep these past three years?"

"Indeed I was. I had intended to only sleep in for a couple of hours. But, I ended up sleeping for years. Needless to say, that's the last time I do that."

The young girl looked at him. "How is that possible? How did you sleep for three years?"

He hummed in thought. "Are you aware that magic can drain a person of their energy?" She nodded. "Well, the same thing happens to me. I've just grown used to it over the years. That's why I handle it better than most other mystics. If a mystic is drained enough they can sleep for a long time. Keep in mind our lives are preserved here in Infernis. Combine that with my low energy levels, I was able to sleep for a very long time."

"That's really interesting. But, if you slept for three years because you were tired then you should go to bed earlier. Maybe that'll make you feel better and prevent you from sleeping a long time again. I really missed you."

He ruffled her hair. "Not to worry, I promise that won't happen again. I'll make sure of that. While I do have lots of work to do, I'll make an effort to go to bed earlier."

Hearing him say that made Barbara smile. After a moment she hugged him. "I love you Alastor."

Alastor's heart warmed hearing her say that. He gave her a closed-lipped smile and hugged her back. "I love you too, my dear. I love all of you. You all are like my family and I'll do anything to protect all of you."

He gave her a Fatherly kiss on top of the head. Keeping these people safe and happy made everything worth it. He wouldn't let them suffer like he did growing up. He'd make sure he'd do everything he possibly could for them.

After a few more moments Barbara gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go play some more. I'll be nearby if you need me."

He nodded. "Alright. You have fun with the others."

He watched her run to the others and watched them play. After a bit, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. However, his moment of peace was interrupted when he heard someone approach him again. He opened his eyes to see Margret. She had changed out of her business clothes and was now wearing a simple blue dress.

She gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

The dark mystic shook his head. "No, my dear. I was just taking a breather. Is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head. "No. Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"Of course. I just got done talking with little Barbara."

"Why am I not surprised." She said as she sat down. "All the kids love you so much."

"I love them as well." He gave her a gentle smile. "I love all of you."

"We love you too Alastor. You're such a blessing to everyone here."

He lightly nodded. "I'm glad I'm able to help you all so much."

With nothing more to say the two of them sat in comfortable silence. The sounds of the kids playing, music, and adults mingling filled the air. While Alastor had a party side to him, he still enjoyed peaceful ones like this. It was relaxing and still lots of fun. 

After a few minutes passed by Sandra ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Can you make more fireworks? Pretty please?"

The Radio Demon chuckled. "Alright. I'll make some more."

The girl cheered as he stood up. She ran back to the others and Alastor summoned his staff. He walked up to the kids and sent a ball of energy towards the sky. When it reached a certain height it exploded into a colorful display of colors. The kids cheered and he created another one. Their laughter and cheers of joy was music to his ears. While he never thought himself fit for parenthood, he did enjoy their company. There had been times he's been told he'd make a great Uncle. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like that. 

As he created more fireworks he looked at everyone. As much as he loved these people, he hoped they'd be allowed to return to Earth and lead normal lives. Alastor had given up all hope on being able to return home. But, perhaps not going back home was a good thing. If he remained in Infernis then he'd be able to continue helping others who were like those he protected. Not very many dark mystics paid attention to them. He was one of the few. If he returned home then who would take care of them? The answer was nobody. He had to make an effort to help those who didn't deserve to be here.

Alastor noticed he was drawing an audience with his fireworks. His smile grew a bit more and he kicked it up a notch. His next firework was in the shape of a heart. The joyous cheers of everyone filled him with pride and happiness. As he continued his show warmth blossomed within him. He would do anything for his loved ones. As long as they remained here in Infernis he'll keep them safe. He'd make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this one-shot. The scene with the song, Betty Boop by Charlie Puth, was inspired by a Hazbin animatic. Here's the link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9lJX3KAGEY. Also, I know Husk wasn't around until the 70s. But, I really wanted him in this one shot. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this. I worked really hard on this story and I'm really proud of it.


End file.
